Se pertenecían
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Aquellos besos que pudieron durar segundos nada más, eran de ellos, una eternidad de la paz, del consuelo por la despedida, una eternidad de Natasha en sus brazos, una eternidad de Barton en su corazón. -"Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Killer's Kiss" del foro La Torre Stark.


Hola de nuevo. Parece que hoy eh escrito lo de un par de años jajaja. Bueno, este es mi primer oneshot de una saga que me ha capturado, y sobre todo de una pareja que pese a ser imposible dentro del canon original, no deja de gustarme (raro de mi ya que adoro las parejas Crack).

"_Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Killer's Kiss" del foro La Torre Stark._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de Marvel, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** _"__Aquellos besos que pudieron durar segundos nada más, eran de ellos, una eternidad de la paz, del consuelo por la despedida, una eternidad de Natasha en sus brazos, una eternidad de Barton en su corazón."_

**"****Se pertenecían"**

Clint permaneció hasta el atardecer, varias horas incluso después de que Wanda abandonara los terrenos de la familia Stark. Incluso mucho después de que Steve y Banner dieran palabras de apoyo ante la perdida de Natasha.

—Si que es hermosa la vista —susurró a nadie en particular.

Ya la gran mayoría de los invitados se habían ido. Pocos quedaban dentro de la casa perteneciente a Pepper Stark, compartiendo un café y las muchas grandes memorias que compartían sobre su querido amigo que siempre recordarían en el fondo de sus corazones. Pero no él, él no tenía ánimos de acompañarlos, al menos no por ahora.

En el pasado siempre disfruto la soledad. Las misiones en solitario habían hecho de él, el agente perfecto y eficiente cuyo nombre aun inspiraba miedo en muchos países alrededor del mundo. Tantos años dependiendo únicamente de sí mismo lo hizo apreciar las pequeñas maravillas de la vida, de esas que se mostraban en una buena lectura antes de dormir, de un sabroso café en las mañanas y claro, de los hermosos paisajes que se podían apreciar en muchos lugares del planeta.

Y la llegada de Natasha solo había hecho que apreciara un poco mas esos pequeños detalles, ahora en su compañía.

Pocos podrían decir que compaginaban tanto que eran el mejor equipo de Shield, y aun menos personas podrían decir que lo suyo no solo fue camaradería. Podría contar con su mano a aquellos que sabían que entre Nat y el existía algo más, no solo amistad; incluso la palabra romance o amor quedaba corta cuando se hablaba de ellos.

Por que Natasha era mucho más para él, más incluso que la pasión y el amor que profesaba a su esposa. Natasha había sido para él, el bálsamo que curo su marchito corazón. Que perdonó sus pecados y limpio sus manos empapadas en sangre.

¿Qué si llegó a amarla? Claro, la amó mas que a una amiga, mas que a una mujer. Fue su amiga, su confidente y amante. Su confidente en aquellas noches donde despertaba por las pesadillas de los rostros de todos aquellos a los que les había arrebatado la vida. Ella, había sido la funda que suprimía su locura.

_—__Que cursi te escuchas, Barton—_ habría dicho ella en varias ocasiones.

Y el sonreiría, porque podía ver en sus ojos que ella sentía lo mismo. Podía sentir en sus labios el perdón desespero que necesitaba en las noches de tormenta donde los fantasmas del pasado invadían sus sueños para convertirlos en pesadillas. Podía escuchar clamar su corazón por un amor real que siempre deseó y que jamás pudo tener. Y entre besos y caricias, ambos se prometían, se amaban y pertenecían el uno al otro, en una forma etérea, más allá de la lujuria que pocas veces necesitaban saciar.

Y el correspondía su dolor. La entendía a tal punto que las palabras sobraban. Se entendían con una sola mirada, se brindaban un apoyo que jamás habían podido tener de otra persona con un solo roce de sus manos. Podía jurar que se pertenecían.

Pero, así como empezó, así tan pronto terminó. Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez incluso había querido obtener mas de lo que era simplemente imposible de obtener.

_—__¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —_

_—… __¿Qué?_

Tal vez solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera. Enamorarse de ella había prácticamente inevitable, y tampoco había hecho algo para detener su sentimiento. Pero lo había pensado tanto tiempo, tantos meses, los pros y contras, las consecuencias que podría traer tal declaración, y aun así no pudo resistirse.

Ese fue el final. Natasha se había negado, dándole el ultimo beso de despedida, uno que duro hasta que respirar fue necesario, un beso que se convirtió en otro, y después otro más, en una danza de besos y caricias entre lagrimas de ambos, demostrando que, aunque se amaban, no podrían estar juntos, por alguna razón que en ese momento no podía comprender, pero que acepto de sus dulces labios.

Aquella noche, entres los besos de despedida, entre aquellos besos que significaban un adios que ninguno quería aceptar, se dijeron tantas cosas que fue simplemente imposible traducirlas en palabras.

Esa fue la ultima noche que estuvieron juntos.

Desde entonces la tristeza llenó su corazón. Sus caminos se separaron. Ella se centró en el trabajo y el pudo conocer a su esposa. No mentiría, Laura era su mas grande amor. Ella y sus hijos lo habían convertido para bien. Lo habían salvado tanto o mas de lo que lo salvo Natasha. Y sacrificaría su vida sin pensarlo por cada uno de ellos.

Por eso, cuando Natasha y el se hallaron frente al juez para obtener la gema del alma fue tan difícil despedirse. Incluso no le sorprendió que Natasha quisiera sacrificarse, lo esperaba, tanto o mas que ella.

Aun le parecía irreal que, después de tantos años, el sabor de sus labios seguía brindándole tanta paz a su corazón.

_—__Creo que estamos hablando del otro —_dijo él. Desde que el juez había dicho que se necesitaría sacrificar un alma por un alma, ya había comenzado a planear como inmovilizarla. Había planeado incluso cada uno de los ataques de la pelirroja para defenderse y poder sacrificarse el.

_—__Si, desafortunadamente así somos —_

Y cuando ella se movió en lo que parecía ser el primer ataque, se lanzó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo en el acto, para justo después atrapar sus labios en un beso que jamás se pudo esperar.

Incluso se había esperado algún disparo antes que un beso. Pero ahora, con todos los pensamientos fuera de su mente, solo quiso entregarse al sabor y la paz de sus labios, a la despedida de cualquiera de los dos, al adiós innegable para cualquiera que decidiera lanzarse al vacío con tal de salvar el mundo que conocían antes de Thanos.

Y una vez más, aquel beso se convirtió en otro y aunque la necesidad de respirar hacia mella en sus pulmones, la necesidad de oxigeno pasaba a segundo plano cuando besarse se convirtió en una necesidad tan primitiva e irreal que no les importó nada más. Ni el mundo, ni las personas que había desaparecido, ni sus amigos o el titan loco que planeaban derrotar.

Aquellos besos que pudieron durar segundos nada más, eran de ellos, una eternidad de la paz, del consuelo por la despedida, una eternidad de Natasha en sus brazos, una eternidad de Barton en su corazón. Aun ante el frio clima de la montaña, aun ante la vista de un ser espectral y el fin de sus mundos a cuestas, lo sabían.

Era la despedida, era el final de sus historias.

—Adiós Nat, sé que nos volveremos a ver.

Por qué se pertenecían uno al otro en un plano más allá de lo humano.

Se pertenecían en las estrellas y el universo.

Y aquel beso que se convertía en otros más, solo fue fiel prueba de ello.

___**~Fin~**_

¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? Es mi primer Clintasha, no pidan mucho, pero espero sea el primero de muchos. Si, ya se que llegue algo tarde, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Nos leeremos.


End file.
